


You Are Not Alone (in the Aftermath)

by KyLikesSandersSides



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: !!! the whole gang is HERE, M/M, Other, definitely had fun with the descriptive parts ;), i didnt quite know what to make roman say after hearing it but yknow i TRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyLikesSandersSides/pseuds/KyLikesSandersSides
Summary: Logan gets summoned late into a conversation with Patton, Virgil, Roman, and Deceit when he comes up looking disheveled.





	You Are Not Alone (in the Aftermath)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings; intrulogical, implication of them making out, the sides dealing with that. angry yelling, roman disliking remus and believing he manipulated logan (when he didnt, which gets resolved).

The four of them were in Thomas’ living room, talking about something. The four being Patton, Roman, Virgil, and Deceit, not Logan. He hadn’t shown up yet for the discussion.

“Alright, that’s it,” Roman said, “I’m summoning Logan!”

And so, with a motion of Roman’s arm, the logical side rose up.

Logan was disheveled. His hair was a mess, tousled in disarray and sticking up in many places, face flushed pink and his lips red. On top of that, he was trying to suppress the breathy pants that came put of him, but didn’t succeed.

Everyone looked at him with an expression of ‘what on Earth were YOU up to?’, almost accusatory, like he was doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing.

Logan noticed they were all collected in the living room, unaware they were having a discussion without him.

“My apologies for not showing up earlier,” He breathed, “I was preoccupied.”

Deceit gave a HARD eye roll, and the rest just look confused.

“Yes, and? What were you preoccupied with that left you in this state?” Roman accused, crossing his arms.

“Looks like he’s been making out.” Virgil noted, trying his best not to grin.

“I was preoccupied, not ‘making out’-,” Logan said, unable to finish his sentence before he was interrupted by Deceit chuckling.

“That’s the best lie I’ve heard all day.” Deceit responded. The other three looked at him with wide eyes then to Logan, who just stared at the middle of the floor where the tripod would be.

“Um, since we’re all here, wouldn’t that mean…” Patton whispered.

Deceit smirked, and started, “Well, I guess that means he was with R-”

“THOMAS?!” Roman screams, cutting Deceit’s statement off, “You were making out with THOMAS?! C’mon Logan, I know you’re a suck up but really? Thomas?”

Virgil tries to interrupt his flow, “N-no, Roman, I think he means-”

“ABSOLUTELY not. I refuse. I refuse to believe you were making out with my brother. Unbelievable. I will not believe that, I will never believe that.” Roman denied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Remus rose from the floor next to Logan. He looked even worse of a mess than Logan does. The skin where the v-neck of his top didn’t cover is scratched and marked with dark red and pink splotches that traveled up his neck. His eyes were a little unfocused, appearing to breathe a little deeper than usual.

Upon sight, Roman had his murderous big brother face on while he glared at Remus. He appeared to be displeased.

“Oh,” Remus said, “Was this a bad time to pop up?”

Virgil was grinning and Patton looked like he was going to fall over. Deceit simply looked for Roman’s next reaction.

“At this point, can I say it was an experiment gone wrong?” Logan asked, looking to Virgil and Patton. Virgil shook his head while Patton just stared at the ground, fiddling with a loose thread. He then looked to Roman who didn’t respond, but insistently glared at Remus.

Remus tore away from the uncomfortable eye contact his brother was giving him. He whispered to Logan behind a hand so that the others couldn’t see, “Sorry, I thought they weren’t all here. I wouldn’t have followed otherwise.” Logan smiled at that.

And Roman exploded, “I KNEW it! You’re manipulating Logan to join the Dark Side!”

Logan’s brows furrowed in anger at Roman as Remus frowned, “I would never do that!”

“You gremlin,” Roman growled, “I don’t believe Logan would hang out with you voluntarily, much less make out with you.”

Remus whispered to Logan again, “Do you want me to help?” and Logan nodded. He had no idea what to say to fix this.

“Why do you despise me, Roman?” Remus asked, “You’re being biased! If it were anyone else you would approve, but me? Oh no, he couldn’t possibly like Remus!”

“I DON’T believe he does! He’ll have to say it to my face for me to believe!” Roman could deny all he wanted, but there’s a truth to what Remus said.

“He shouldn’t have to prove anything to you, Princey!” Remus yelled, a spiteful glare threatening to tear Roman to shreds. “At least I don’t close off the imagination from my end because of some petty jealousy!”

“Okay, stop!” Logan yelled, he didn’t want the two to keep on and bring up some past issues, which they seemed to already start doing. He decided to go off of what Roman said, and admit it.

It was dead silent as they all looked at Logan. He looked at Roman, an honest and vulnerable expression covering the logical side’s face. “I do. I like him. His angsty and dark ideas are systematic. We share some of the same interests but in different ways, and he opens my eyes to a new way every time. The way he thinks is chaotic, but affection is not unknown to him. He knows I love astronomy and takes me to the imagination when I’m available. Quasars, nebulae, galaxies, he knows it relaxes me. He cares in a different way by trying to understand me. And he sings so well for me.”

Logan had to pause to stop himself from tearing up more. He reaches his hand towards Remus’, and he meets him half way. “And you like Adam Lambert just as much as I do, which is such a good feeling.”

Remus smiled one of his rare, genuine smiles. 

Patton was smiling, who also had tears in his eyes. “Aw, guys! That’s so sweet! I understand better now!”

“I’ll be honest,” Virgil added, “Not exactly what I was expecting, the way you described it, but that’s cute.”

Deceit just looked fondly at the two. He already knew, Remus came to him first to gush about the nerd when he realized he had feelings for Logan.

Roman’s reaction was not expected.

“Logan, I am glad you are… happy.” Roman responded, looking a little baffled. He then said in a low tone, “And Remus?”

Remus looked at him, scared of his judgement, even though it didn’t really matter to him.

“I hope you love yourself first, body and heart before loving Logan.” Roman sounded genuine. And everyone else besides the two felt like they shouldn’t have heard that, which left a weight in the air.

Roman was the only one who knew of all the creative tragedy and depressing ideas fell onto him, which sometimes effected Remus into having bad habits. He was well versed in angst, but it was nothing compared to what Remus goes through.

Roman sank out suddenly, and so quickly that no one could stop him.

Logan coughed and brought the attention back to him. “So, what were you discussing?”


End file.
